


关于家养宠物这件事

by yoruasobi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: Chris半夜遇到了一个想要和他打炮的年轻男孩——结果发现对方并不是想和他打炮，也并不年轻。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *借个人设不要上升  
*平行世界，人类×吸血鬼AU

01

“Don't move.”

Chris听到这两个字，下意识停下了脚步。

时间是凌晨一点，地点是波士顿一家平平无奇的酒吧背后的一条空无一人的小巷，事件的主人公是Chris Evans，一名刚刚和几个朋友打发完快乐星期五之夜，准备回家一觉睡到明天下午再起床的普通白领。

但很显然他的社畜小算盘没法儿好好打了，因为现在这个该死的声音。

Chris有些不大明白，不是不明白发生了什么——这么标准的开头十有八九就是打劫，毫无新意，9102了打劫犯还永远是这个开头意识到这件事真是令人无语——而是不明白，为什么会是他？一，他看起来也不像个阔佬，此时此刻身上也没什么值钱玩意儿；二，他这一辈子别的没啥，运气还是不错的，人生前二十多年一直顺风顺水，难道是他之前的人生把自己的好运已经花完了吗？合着“人生的运气”这个东西难道其实是和银行卡的信用额度是同一类型的消耗品吗？

越想越觉得焦虑，Chris对自己的这位老朋友可谓相当熟悉，当胸口开始腾起一股肆意乱撞的气流时他忍不住深呼几口气，企图让自己平稳下来。“——都说了别动啊！”

身后的声音又响了起来，骤然将Chris拉回了现实。他停了一秒，接着一蹙眉头，一股违和感在他心底油然而生。他琢磨了一会儿，忽然反应了过来：是这声音听起来太违和了。怎么说呢，本来已经默认自己遇上打劫犯的Chris已经在心底给对方设定了一个五大三粗的形象，额头上三道疤的那种黑帮混混；要不就是骨瘦如柴，肋骨分外凸出的瘾君子。然而身后传来的声音与这几种形象都格格不入——因为那声音实在是太过绵软了。

那听起来像是个少年的声音，音色不算特别低沉，但有一点点的沙哑；语调轻柔而有一些拖沓，甚至还带着些微妙的口音，Chris一时半会儿都想不出是什么州的，也有可能根本就不是美国的某个地方的口音；这会儿一回想，还有点让人感觉声音的主人是在撒娇——想到这儿Chris几乎都要笑出声了。「不可能吧！」他心里默默想着，忍不住转过身，想确认一下自己的推测。“What？！都说了别……！”

——哦，哇哦。

Chris转过身，看到的不是刀疤肌肉男，也不是脆骨瘾君子。

而是个看起来刚成年不久的男孩。

男孩有一头亚麻棕色的浓密头发，有几缕发丝垂在额前，发尾打着点卷儿；皮肤很白，甚至可以说是惨白，在月光下有一种瓷器一般的奇异光泽；他的眼睛——老天，他有一双又大又圆的眼睛，瞳色是极浅的绿，浅到Chris几乎以为那双眼睛是在发光了；个头挺高，只比Chris略矮一些，但身形却是偏瘦的一类，Chris感觉自己的手臂几乎和他的大腿一样粗了。

说实在Chris也不确定他到底是不是成年了，但他内心还是希望这个男孩是成年了，因为他刚刚才想起这种开场除了十有八九的打劫之外，还有十有一二的另一种可能——“——你没病吧？”

声音再一次响起，还是绵软的语调，说出的话却让Chris一下子皱起了眉头。还没等他开口男孩便猛地晃头：“不不不，我不是那个意思……呃，就是，你没有什么生理疾病吧……？”

Chris一歪头，继而心下了然。于是他的唇角勾起一个浅笑，愉快地答道：“当然，再健康不过了。”即将和自己一夜情的对象询问自己的健康状态，这实在是再正常不过的事情了——没错，那个十有一二的另一种可能，就是约炮。

听到这番答复男孩长长呼了一口气，嘴里喃喃念道着什么，不是英语，Chris没有听懂，便问了一句：“你说什么？”“啊！……不，没什么，我是说，那就好。”男孩说着，朝着Chris的方向走来。Chris发现了一点儿小小的怪异之处，这男孩儿走路没有声音，好像不是踩在地面上走路，而是踩在空气上。

但还没等他想明白原因，男孩便整个人扑进了他的怀里——他一把把Chris推到墙上，用双手环住他的脖子，高挺的鼻梁埋进他的颈间。Chris没想到他会这么直接，不由得高高挑起眉毛：“好吧，在开始之前我还是先问一下，你成年……呃……”男孩似乎完全没有听到Chris的提问，反而变本加厉地埋头磨蹭了几下，薄薄的嘴唇蹭过Chris的锁骨，接着用力地吸了一大口气：“天……你好香啊……”

「——去他妈的道德标杆！」Chris猛地用手扣住男孩的下颚，逼迫他抬头，接着便急迫地吻上了那张唇。

并没有想象中的热情舌吻，男孩似乎是被吓得愣住了。Chris心底暗暗发笑，这小子之前那么主动合着都是装出来的成熟吗？一旦真的干上就吓破胆了？不过他倒是一点都不恼，反而愈发觉得这小孩实在是可爱。他趁男孩愣神的那几秒里顶开对方的牙关，毫不客气地勾住男孩的舌头吸吮起来。“……唔！呜呜……哈……”

男孩这才堪堪回神，手忙脚乱地挣扎起来。然而这些小动作与其说是挣扎不如说是调情，在他的大腿无意识地蹭过Chris的腿间时男人忍不住闷哼一声，接着一手环过男孩的腰，一用力便将两人的位置掉了个个儿，把男孩抵在了墙上。两人的双唇因为这一串动作微微分离，男孩立刻出声：“等等，我……唔唔！！”

Chris却不想再等了，他只当男孩是在害羞，便又一次吻了下去。这一回他换了种方式，他一下一下地夹着男孩的双唇，舌头温柔而细致地舔着对方的舌根；右手托住男孩的后脑，左手从对方的衣服下摆钻进去，动情地抚摸对方的腰肢。男孩的皮肤有些冰凉，但这本来就是十一月，这人又只穿了一件衬衣，不凉就怪了。没几下对方整个人都软了下来，在Chris怀里不断发出小猫一般的呻吟。虽然他并不打算就在这儿做全套，估计对方也不会答应，但先来一发手活估计没什么问题，反正自己家就在附近——“Shit！”

Chris忽然退了开来，一脸震惊地捂着自己的嘴巴。他尝到嘴里的血腥味儿，明白自己是舌头被咬破了——这小子咬的是有多大力？？而且那感觉根本就不像是被牙齿咬了，反而像是被什么针一样尖利的东西戳了一下。他这会儿是真的有些恼火了，打算好好和这个小子讲讲道理——“唔嗯……”

然而在他整理好语言之前，男孩又一次靠了上来。他用手捧住Chris的脸，把他拉到面前，Chris看到他浅绿色的双眼里满是水汽，瞳孔泛着一层水光，似乎马上就要落下泪来；面色也泛着潮红，特别是衬着他惨白的皮肤，让人觉得那面颊简直像是要红得流出血来；额上出了一层细密的汗，有一颗正顺着轮廓缓缓滴下，在皮肤上爬出一道情色的痕迹。男孩好像是陷入一种意识飘忽的状态里，无意识地用唇摩挲着Chris的双唇：“你好香……好香啊……唔……”

那声音又软又色情，Chris被他说得一阵头顶发麻，下腹也热得要命。他扣住男孩的腰，这会儿才突然想起要问一个重要的问题：“你叫什么？”“Se……Sebastian。”这对美国人来说不是个常见的名字，不怎么顺口，但Chris觉得这并不是个问题：“好，我叫Chris。”“Chris……”

Sebastian的眼神还是那样迷离着，Chris不太确定他是否真的听懂了自己说的话，但过了一会儿Sebastian便低下头，开始反复小声地呼唤起他的名字：“Chris，Chris，Chris，come on……让我再闻闻……我……”Chris听着觉得有些好笑，他自认为身上没什么味道，平日里用的沐浴露也是非常常见的那种，没什么特殊的。但一想到Sebastian觉得自己好闻，他就有一种莫名的成就感——当然同时下身也更硬得发疼就是了。

于是他便凑过去，想要再和Sebastian接吻。可就在这时，怀里的男孩忽然一躲——不对，不是故意躲开，而是Sebastian忽然浑身脱了力。Chris一惊，立马抱住对方，这才没让男孩倒在地上。等Chris稳住脚步，再一看怀里的人——对方早就晕了过去。

Sebastian迷迷糊糊地听到了脚步声和开关门的声音，一下子清醒了过来。他猛地睁开眼睛——很好，很黑，这个房间里没有一点儿光。对人类来说是伸手不见五指，但对他来说能见度简直是不能更好了。

所以他理所当然地看到床尾有一个人——显然他现在是躺在床上——正向着窗户的方向走去，一边走一边伸出一只手企图握住窗帘。Sebastian瞪大眼睛，用他平生最快的速度钻进被窝并大喊：“别开窗帘！！！”

没有窗帘打开的声音，于是Sebastian钻出被窝，又看到那个人走向了电灯开关——“也别开灯！！！”

闻言，那人停下了脚步，继而一动不动地盯着Sebastian。Sebastian舒了一口气，脑子里快速回想着断片之前到底发生了什么事情。还没等他想完，那人便开了口：“Sebastian，我希望你对我说实话。”

Sebastian浑身一震，这一声终于令他想起了事件的经过，也想起了面前的男人叫Chris。他心里叫苦不迭，慌忙思考该用什么方法骗过对方：“呃，Chris，是这样，我，我眼睛不大好……”“我开窗了。”“别！！我是吸血鬼我见不得光啊啊啊！！”

哦豁，完蛋。


	2. Chapter 2

02

根据统计，当人类遇到超自然现象的时候，第一反应大多是恐惧，以及怀疑。

显然Chris也是如此，于是他拧起眉头，一字一顿地反问：“Are you serious?”一边说一边手还拉在窗帘上，Sebastian慌得不行，赶紧把被子拉过头顶，接着犹豫了一下，还是探出一点儿脑袋来，直视着Chris的眼睛回答：“I'm fucking serious，我现在就能喝你的血！”说完还恶狠狠地剜了Chris一眼，Chris：“……我开窗了。”“你别！！”

Chris被Sebastian慌慌张张的模样逗得来了兴致，差点就乐出声了。他想了想，又问：“如果我开了窗你会怎么样？”Sebastian露出了两人见面以来最严肃的表情：“哦，我会原地蒸发，浑身冒血泡然后烂成一团血污，骨头发出烤焦的味道然后变成棕色粉末撒你一地，内脏掉出来砸在你的床上，还会散发出一股像是羊的睾丸和马尿混合在一起的气味充满你的房间，并且接下来三个月都不会散开。”Chris：“……”Sebastian：“……你不会想要发生这种事情的，right?”

又过了小半分钟，Chris的手终于离开了窗帘：“好吧，那你现在最好来和我解释一下到底发生了什么事情，Mr.……Vampire?”

Chris直到今天才发觉自己不能说是个幸运的人，当然也不能说是不幸，只能说他的命途实在是有些诡异：还有什么能比眼下发生的事情更诡异呢？

时间回到今天的上半夜，Sebastian晕倒在Chris怀里的那一刻。Chris被这一下吓得不轻，他叫了几声Sebastian的名字，却没有得到回应。于是Chris上手摸了一下对方的额头——一碰上Chris的心里就一咯噔，Sebastian的皮肤太冰冷了，几乎像是在摸一块冰块。而接下来，他又意识到一个快要令他吓破胆的事实：这孩子根本没有呼吸！

Chris将Sebastian倚着墙放在地上，又确认了几次，发现对方不要说呼吸了，连心跳都没了。Chris心底杂乱如麻，刚刚掏出手机准备报警，忽然听到一声细微的呢喃：“唔……”

是Sebastian的声音。Chris愣在原地，任由对方靠在自己身上，柔软的发尾轻蹭着自己的脖颈：“别……别走……”电流般的酥麻感从颈间炸开，Chris感到自己身上起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。他定了定神，又确认了一次，没有呼吸，也没有心跳，但还在动，还会说话，就是看起来好像意识不大清醒。

半晌，Chris叹了口气：“……总不能丢下不管了。”

——所以你们现在知道事情是怎样发生的了。

总之，Chris和Sebastian在他自己的卧室里黑灯瞎火地聊了起来——听起来像是Chris十岁的时候会做的梦，在自己床上和吸血鬼聊天什么的。只不过那个梦的后续发展是Chris和他老弟一起大战吸血鬼，但现在看来事情应该并不会像那个方向发展了。

其实Chris昨晚就有点猜到Sebastian的身份了，毕竟除了吸血鬼他还没听说过有哪一种疾病或是物种能在呼吸心跳全无的状态下还算“活着”，只不过推测和现实联系起来的时候还是有些令人震惊。

Sebastian告诉Chris，他的全名是Sebastian Stan，最近才刚刚来到波士顿，除此之外便无其他了。他的英语似乎不大好，说话的速度很慢，每句话开口之前好像还要想一下，而且他也不是很愿意讲话的样子。Chris看着他说话时闪躲的眼神，忽然想到一个问题：“——所以你昨晚不是想和我打炮？你是想喝我的血？”

Sebastian浑身一震，看Chris的眼神都多了几分戒备：“什么？！当然不是！我是那种鬼吗？？”

——说完这话空气里突兀地溢满了沉默，两人就这么死死地盯着对方看了一会儿，Chris突然起身：“我还是开窗吧。”“——NOOOOOO！！”

Sebastian紧紧抓住对方的手腕，Chris这才发现他的手指纤细而骨节分明，确实很是符合那些异闻里的吸血鬼的形象。“别别别，我又不杀你，你放过我不行吗？求求了……”——虽然性格和说话方式和传闻里的吸血鬼一点都不像就是了。

虽然还是有所戒备，可Chris听到这话忍不住就软了心——没有办法，这吸血鬼说话说得那么软，还用那双大大的浅色眼睛湿漉漉地看着他，让他觉得自己好像才是恶人一样。于是他坐回床沿，又问：“你说不杀我，可你不是要喝我的血吗？”没想到Sebastian居然翻了个白眼：“喝点血而已，你又不会死？”“可是……”“你们人类就是太极端！成年人的血液重量是体重的8%，你要是有200磅你的血就有16磅重，你一顿饭能喝7升水吗？想撑死自己啊？”Chris：“……”

Chris：“所以，呃，那些书里说的都是假的？吸血鬼喝不死人？”Sebastian收回抓住Chris手腕的手，挠了挠有点泛红的鼻尖：“也不能这么说，万一真有那种特容易饿的大胖子吸血鬼，倒也不是不可能……”说到这儿眼睛一转，又直勾勾地盯着Chris看：“但起码我不胖，你看得出来吧？”

Chris没法反驳，毕竟对方看起来细胳膊细腿的确实挺瘦的，瘦到他都要怀疑吸血鬼是不是也会营养不良了。忽然他又想到一个问题，蹙眉接着问：“那你昨晚是……？”“哦，我太久没吃，饿晕了。”“……”

Chris：“我开窗了。”Sebastian：“别啊啊啊我真的不会吃多少的！就一小口！一小口就行了！”吸血鬼用手比划着，紧张兮兮地看着Chris，见Chris还是不肯回到床边，Sebastian又慌忙补充道：“你给你手指上开个小口子就够我吃了，我不咬你脖子的！！”

Chris若有所思地看了他一会儿，继而开了口：“你怎么就这么确定我肯喂你？”Sebastian被他一问也蒙了，就这么半张着嘴，怔怔地看着对方。片刻他发觉Chris似乎是笑了一下，接着男人走到床头柜前拉开抽屉，从里面拿出了一把小小的折叠刀：“算了，你是对的。”

说着，用折叠刀在拇指上割了一刀。刀口并不长，但足够深，血珠瞬间争先恐后地溜了出来。“这样行吗？”Chris把刀子收起来，抬头却发现Sebastian脸上又露出了昨晚的那种表情——那种泫然欲泣，又像是神志恍惚一般的表情。他看得有些出神了，好一会儿他才狠狠咽了一口唾沫，轻轻出声：“……Sebastian？”

对方似乎因为他的呼唤而清醒了一点，晃了晃脑袋勉强回答道：“够，够了。”Chris得到答复便靠了过去，还没等他坐上床，Sebastian便一下子拉过了他的手，将嘴唇凑了过去。

先是用嘴唇轻柔地触碰，像是在落下几个似有若无的亲吻；接着，苍白的吸血鬼伸出艳红的舌尖，小猫喝奶一般一下一下地舔着那处伤口。Chris被他的动作引得小腹一阵发热，甚至连手指上的疼痛都感觉不到了，反而被一种奇异的酥麻感给取代。他跌坐在床沿上，下意识地将手臂收回来一点儿，Sebastian立马像是追逐糖果的小动物一般凑了过来。他的动作太猛了，Chris不得不用另一只手扶住对方的腰，以免他从床上跌下来。

Sebastian继续用这种方式舔舐Chris的拇指，就在他以为吸血鬼将永远保持这种贵族式的进食方式时，对方的喉咙里忽然发出一种像是猫叫的咕噜声，接着张开嘴，将Chris的整个手指含进了嘴里。Chris感觉自己的呼吸都要停滞了，他能感觉到自己的手指在对方冰凉的口腔里被一下下的嘬吮着，异族的舌头还不停在指腹处舔弄，不知是不是他的错觉，他甚至能感觉到Sebastian的头在一前一后地轻轻晃动，这简直就像是……

就在Chris要进一步想象出更糟糕的画面时，Sebastian松开了他。Chris愕然发现自己已经不再流血了，手上的那道刀口甚至都不见了。他刚想问问对方这是怎么回事，吸血鬼却又一次靠在了他的肩上：“好香……好好闻，好好闻啊……”他喃喃地念叨着，Chris深呼吸着，用沙哑的声音开口：“……什么意思？”

可他终究没等到对方的答复，因为Sebastian又一次靠在他的肩上睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

03

Sebastian再一次醒来的时候感受到了些许光亮，一瞬间他的心都快跳出喉咙了——他的意思是，如果他的心还能跳的话——但旋即他明白过来这不是太阳的光芒，而是银白柔和的月光。

此刻已然是夜半时分，房间的主人大抵是为了通风而打开了窗户和窗帘。上弦月的光芒穿透薄薄的云层倾注进屋内，在素色的被褥上印下点点光斑。一切都透露出一股娴静、安宁的气息来，Sebastian一瞬间有些晃神，仿佛自己并没有跋涉千里来到这陌生的异国他乡，仿佛自己还和自己的母亲一起住在罗马尼亚的老宅之中。

他不知道自己晃神了多久，但最终是被门锁的开启声唤醒的。Chris站在门口，见他醒了，惊讶地挑起一边眉毛。他张张嘴，似乎在甄选用词：“——你们吸血鬼都是像你这样吃了就睡的吗？”

Sebastian：“……”

屋子的主人露出一个大大的笑容，Sebastian这才明白对方是在拿自己开心。“开玩笑的，感觉好点儿了吗？唔，我不知道你是怎么了，也不敢带你上医院或者给你吃人类的药什么的，所以就只能先让你睡着了……”Chris说着眉头皱了起来，Sebastian立刻摇头否认：“不，没事，我感觉……我感觉现在很好，嗯。”人类依旧面露怀疑：“那你之前……”“只是饿得太久了，呃……就是这样。”

Sebastian再一次解释到，这次却觉得有些害羞起来。他确实是饿得太久了，自从上个月踏上这片北美洲的土地以来就再也没有进食过。“饥饿”这个概念对于血族来说是很可怕的，它会透支他们的身体，剥夺他们的力量，甚至摧毁他们的精神。Sebastian一直用各种方法忍耐着自己嗜血的欲望，一旦出了任何差错都会将他置于险境，然而一切在不久前的那天晚上功亏一篑——因为他闻到了一股令他绝对无法拒绝的味道。

Sebastian望着这个名叫Chris的男子，脑子里已经想出了百十种糟糕的后续发展。然而就目前来看，似乎还没有糟糕到那一步。如果真的发生了……那也只能到时候再说了。

“真的只是这样？……算了，我也搞不明白你们。”Chris走过来，又在床沿上坐下了。他盯着Sebastian看了一会儿，忽然露出一个傻的可以的笑容。Sebastian被他吓了一跳，一头雾水地问：“你笑什么？”“你的眼睛真的会发光。”Chris没有丝毫犹豫地回答，依旧直直地盯着Sebastian的眼睛，“那天晚上我还以为我看出幻觉了……原来是真的啊。”说着，他伸出一只手捧住Sebastian的侧脸，又向那浅绿的眸子凑近了几分：“……好漂亮的荧绿。”

Sebastian感觉自己的心脏都要从耳朵里跳出来了——再一次的，如果他的心脏还能跳的话——他已经很久没有这种感觉了，那双天蓝色的眸子死死地盯着他，令他感到头晕目眩，又或者像是要在蔚蓝的大海之中溺毙。他张了张嘴，似乎是发出了什么声音，连他自己都没听清，可下一秒Chris愉悦地笑了一声：“你在说什么？”

“Ce?(*)Oh……”Sebastian幡然醒悟，这才明白自己紧张之际又开始说罗马尼亚语了，“呃，我是说，我们都是这样的……呃，我们的眼睛能在月亮下发光，这样。”他磕绊地用不熟练的异乡语言解释道，人类却没有露出一点儿不耐烦的表情，反而兴奋地回答：“真的？这可真是……不可思议。”

Chris那样认真地看着他，那样诚挚地赞美他，这一切都令Sebastian心慌意乱。他飞快地舔了下上唇，促狭地答道：“……谢谢。”似乎是察觉到他的不自在，Chris终于笑着放开了他，转而开启了另一个话题：“所以你不是来自这儿吧？我是说，我猜你不是……唔，美国鬼？”

Sebastian舒了口气，颔首道：“嗯……我来自罗马尼亚，在那儿生活了二百四十五年了。”Chris这回瞠大了眼睛：“哦，哇哦。”他惊讶的模样令Sebastian觉得心情愉快，仿佛自己扳回一城。“二百四十五年。”他重复道，就像个小呆瓜——Sebastian坏心眼地这般想到，不由得笑了起来：“是啊，现在谁才是未成年的小鬼？”

Chris大笑起来，身体后仰，一手拍着自己的胸，仿佛要把自己拍出咳嗽来：“——你居然还在记恨这个！”他几乎要笑出眼泪来，Sebastian满不在乎地吐了吐舌头：“我没记恨，长得年轻又不是我的错，咱们这种鬼都这样。”——很好，Chris笑得更大声了。他又拍了几下他的胸——老天，这到底是什么奇怪的毛病？每拍一下这人类的胸就发出一声沉闷的响声，仿佛在用这种方式告诉Sebastian那底下的肌肉是有多么紧实……呃，他现在在想什么？他又不吃肉，干嘛想这个？

“——Sebastian？Seb？”Chris的声音再一次将他唤醒。“什么？——哦，哦，抱歉，我走神了。”Sebastian满含歉意地说道，Chris想了一下，又问道：“你好像总是在走神，是因为还没吃饱的原因？”Sebastian瞪大了那双小鹿一般的圆眼，不敢相信自己听到了什么：“What？——不，不是！我真的没关系，呃，就是爱走神而已……实际上我已经恢复不少了，我的鼻子现在也已经好了不少……”

听到这儿Chris的眉头反而更加皱紧了，但Sebastian明白他这是没理解自己的意思：“呃，我想想……这么跟你说吧，我们一族的每个人都有点儿，嗯，特殊技能？之类的，反正和自己的血统有关……唔，然后，我的特殊技能就是，我能闻出一些其他人或者吸血鬼没法闻出来的东西……比如，像是情绪，状态，甚至……甚至是即将发生的危险。”——这都是实话，而他也正是靠着这项技能逃脱这几个月以来的追捕的。

Chris这会儿的表情震惊到近乎凝固了，他张了几次嘴，最后斟酌着说道：“所以你现在能闻出我的心情……？”“呃，可以……”Sebastian看了他一眼，确认对方想要让他继续说下去，“……你很，很兴奋，还很……激动，但是有一点点的焦虑……因为你在想明天上班可能要迟到了？”

Chris眨巴几下那蓝的过分的眼睛，接着又笑了起来：“——不得不说，你们这种神秘物种实在是太迷人了。”Sebastian又感受到了那份久违的悸动——好吧，表面上来说Chris是在称赞他们吸血鬼全员，但也算是在称赞Sebastian很迷人，对吧？

“你说得完全正确，包括最后的部分……唔，现在已经快凌晨一点了。”Chris看了眼手机，他的动作和话语令Sebastian感到胃袋一沉，他半阖起眼帘，掀开了被子：“……我该走了，抱歉，是我不该……”“你要离开？！”

——是Chris。人类几乎是喊了起来，说完才察觉自己的失态：“哦，不，我是说，你当然可以离开，但是我……呃，我想，你是不是……”这还是见面以来第一次Chris表现得语无伦次，但Sebastian更惊诧于其他方面的事情。吸血鬼瞪大了眼，好一会儿才拉住人类的手腕，匆忙道：“呃，对不起，但如果我没理解错的话，你是说我可以……可以留下？”

Chris几乎是立刻回答：“当然！——当然，我当然希望你留下！呃，你看，如果你又一个人出去的话，说不定又会饿晕……反正你每次也就吃那么一点儿不是吗？那，那就不是什么大事……”

Chris絮絮叨叨地列举着他认为Sebastian可以留下的理由，可Sebastian却只觉得脑子里都是轰隆隆的耳鸣。他当然希望留下，这是一个家，还是一个人类的家，那些家伙肯定怎么都不会想到自己会从一个人类这里得到庇护。可心底里另一块清醒的部分告诉他他应该离开，Chris没有义务也没有责任，这对他是不公平的。然而Chris看起来是这么可靠，这么迷人，他甚至是……是那么的好闻，那味道几乎令他迷醉。

Sebastian贪恋那气味，那味道像是五月阳光下的康斯坦察，黑海的咸湿气流碰撞上多瑙河的柔和芳香，令人无比地安心，无比地留恋。

他感觉头脑发胀，一瞬间什么都无法思考了，只能顺着自己的本能，靠在Chris的肩上，用近乎颤栗的声音回答：“——让我留下，求你了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ce？：罗马尼亚语，“什么？”


	4. Chapter 4

04

结果Chris又花了将近一个半小时才上床睡觉——他们就Sebastian到底该睡在哪儿进行了一番争执。Chris一开始坚持让他睡在主卧，直到他忽然想到一个问题：“哦等等，你，呃我是说你们，是不是会比较喜欢睡在特定的地方，像是一个棺材……”没等他说完Sebastian就又毫不留情地给了他一个白眼：“没有，不是，不想，我们是喜欢待在黑咕隆咚的地方，但我们也很爱床。”

Chris点了点头——看来他真该少说一些想当然的话了——接着他明白了Sebastian的意思：“你是嫌这个房间太亮了？”Sebastian抓了抓头发：“呃，这也是原因之一……不过其实也还好，虽然这儿有窗户但也有窗帘不是吗？我就是有点……不大安心罢了。”Chris这回弄清楚了，于是他说：“那你可以住阁楼，那儿没有窗户，就是我很久打扫过了……”“没关系！”Sebastian一下子就喊了出来，喊完才后知后觉地感到有些害羞，“我是说，呃，我不介意，让我睡那儿就好，谢谢。”

推开主卧室的门Sebastian才意识到这居然是他两天内第一次走出这个房间，也是第一次看到Chris完整公寓的模样。这所公寓对于一个独居男性来说已经算是挺大的了，更别说居然还有一间阁楼。他们花了一些时间清扫阁楼，Chris又从另一个房间里找来一张折叠床和一套被褥。“有什么事情就下来找我，那就……晚安？”他微笑着说道，Sebastian促狭地看着他弯起的蓝色眼睛，小声道：“晚安。”

凌晨两点半Chris终于躺上了床，五个小时之后他醒了过来，浑浑噩噩地起床上班。走之前他想了想，把家里所有的窗帘都严严实实地拉上了。

Chris在一家杂志社工作，算不上辛苦但也不会太轻松就是了。等到他结束一天的工作回到家时已经是晚上六点了，而打开家门后他先是愣了一下——因为家里的灯开着。

他小心翼翼地脱了鞋，来到客厅，然后他发现了更惊人的事情：整个客厅焕然一新，他很肯定沙发上本来还有自己周五时就扔在那儿的风衣外套，茶几上本来还有一直忘了扔的薯片包装袋，但现在这些都已经不见了，就连地板都显得干干净净，几乎可以说是闪闪发光。而就在他瞠目结舌之际，厨房传来了碰撞的声音。

Chris赶忙往那儿走去，然后就看到Sebastian站在流理台前，似乎是在试图搞明白那玩意儿的用途。还没等他出声，Sebastian就先回过了头：“你回来了！哦我，我闻到你的味道了，所以……”Chris看着吸血鬼又露出那熟悉的有些羞怯的表情，好一会儿才重新找回自己的声音：“……我以为你不能开灯？”

Sebastian好像一下子没听懂Chris的意思，片刻后才反应过来：“不是，我只是不太喜欢……但只要不是太阳的光其他都可以。呃，我想你没有我那么习惯黑暗，家里还是开着灯比较好……”“当然，”Chris忍不住插嘴，“谢谢你，老实说我不止一次因为没开灯而在茶几腿上撞到脚趾了。”

Sebastian似乎是想象到他所说的场面了，咯咯地笑了起来。Chris心里泛起一股奇妙的暖意，他又看了一眼流理台上的东西，挑起了眉：“看来你遇到了一点儿小麻烦？”Sebastian看看手上的东西，又看了眼Chris，耸耸肩：“哦，好吧，我承认我本来是想搞明白这玩意儿的用法的……”说着像是有些怄气地鼓了鼓脸颊，Chris几乎要被他的这个小动作搞得晕头转向了。他脱下外套，露出贴身的衬衣，从Sebastian手中拿过了道具：“还是我来吧。”

虽然Chris想要也给Sebastian做一份晚餐，但被对方严词拒绝了——“我尝不出你们吃的东西的味道的，你做了也是白做。”于是Chris就给自己简单做了个三明治，打算用这个糊弄过去了。坐到餐桌上的时候他看到餐桌也被收拾得一尘不染，忍不住又说了一次：“你真是做得太多了，Sebastian。”

Sebastian被夸了反而更加不好意思，他磕巴道：“也，也没什么，就是稍微收拾了下……”Chris的笑容更大了：“要不是知道是你，我还以为自己家里来了个家养小精灵。”Sebastian露出困惑的神色：“那是什么？”“唔，一种神奇生物？哈利波特，听说过吗？”

Sebastian眉头皱得更紧了：“哦，那个都是假的，你别信。”Chris眨巴眨巴眼睛：“我以为会有巫师的？你看，呃，毕竟你也是真实存在的，不是吗？”Sebastian撇了撇嘴，兴致阑珊地回答：“有是有，很少，住在北爱尔兰和斯堪的纳维亚半岛那边，但都是一群孤僻又自大的家伙，看看他们总爱写的那些故事就知道了，每次都是靠他们拯救世界不是吗？”Chris的眉毛高高挑起：“所以巫师也是真的。”“是啊，精灵也是，但是没有你说的那什么，家养小精灵。一听就又是巫师臆想出来的玩意儿，因为精灵族从来看不起他们。”

Chris忍不住大笑起来，他们又聊了一会儿，关于住在北欧森林的精灵和巫师们三天两头打架的故事，在欢声笑语之中度过了晚餐时间。Sebastian坚持要帮Chris洗盘子，但Chris告诉他有个东西叫洗碗机，于是他们又省下一笔时间可以听Sebastian讲讲矮人族喜欢从龙巢里偷水晶的故事。一个小时之后Chris注意到Sebastian总在揉眼睛，于是他起身关掉了电灯。“嘿，你不用——我没关系的！”

室内一瞬间陷入完全的黑暗，Chris摸索着走回沙发边：“没关系，我一会儿也就习惯了。”他似乎是在黑暗中听到了Sebastian的叹气声，接着吸血鬼麻利地起身，快速拉开了窗帘。月光照亮了大半的屋子，而Chris也再一次注意到Sebastian那一双发亮的眼睛。

他见过那双眼睛氤氲水汽的模样，像是一汪铺满细碎钻石的荧绿潭水，水光潋滟，只需一眼就令人难以忘怀。Chris开始有些心猿意马，回想起那个荒唐又美好的夜晚。

片刻后他才猛然回神，他有些懊恼地摇头，冲Sebastian招了招手。样貌年轻的吸血鬼坐到他的身边，Chris深吸一口气，又对他抛出了另一个问题：“那天晚上，你……是怎么治好我的手的？”

他之前就想问了，但一直找不到时机。他在给Sebastian喂血的时候就注意到了，他手上的刀口在几分钟之内就完全愈合，连一点痕迹都没有留下。Sebastian了然地一点头：“我们的唾液能快速愈合伤口，一般的皮外伤都不是问题。”Chris一歪头，接着问：“所以如果你咬我的脖子，留下的齿痕也能马上消失？”

Chris很确信自己说道“咬脖子”的时候Sebastian浑身一震，接着点头的动作都僵硬了几分。他又想了想，再一次开口：“Sebastian？”吸血鬼抬头，有些胆怯地对上他的视线。“……你是不是饿了？”

Sebastian当然饿，他一个多月没有进食，虽说他食量不大是真的，但也没有小的那么夸张。他之前之所以说只要喝指尖的血就够了，其实是怕吓到Chris，怕被他赶出去——毕竟想要对付那个时候的他实在是太简单了，只要到了早上把窗帘一拉开他就完蛋了。

但虽然人类对吸血鬼有很多误解，可吸血鬼爱咬人的脖子喝血这一条确实是真的。因为颈动脉的血离心脏更近，也就更甘甜，更醇香。

他喝到了血，恢复了一些力量，可是不够，他还想要更多，想要用甜美的血液浇灌他干涸的喉管。

可他也确实不想伤害Chris，这个为数不多的愿意对他施加善意的人类。

就在他进退维谷之时，Chris再一次说了他不敢相信的话：“——其实你可以咬我的脖子。”

Sebastian不可置信地瞪大了眼，人类却反而好像毫不在意地耸了耸肩：“反正你说伤口马上能消失的，不是吗？”Sebastian张了张嘴，艰难地拼出了话语：“可，你……不害怕吗……？”“不啊，”Chris说着一眨眼，“因为你看起来挺瘦的？因为不会一口吃成个大胖子。”

说着他自己笑了起来，但Sebastian却没有被他的俏皮话逗笑。吸血鬼想起了自己的那两百年，在他生命里出现过的各种各样的人类。防备早就成了他的本能之一，在踏上这片陌生的国度之后他本该加倍小心，却总是在这个人类面前一败涂地——

忽的，他嗡嗡作响的大脑无法再思考下去了，因为Chris伸手摸上他的后脑，将他的脸摁在自己的颈间。“行了，都快两天了，你总该吃点儿饭吧？”

浓郁的香气钻进鼻间，Sebastian只觉得脑子里开始噼里啪啦地放烟花。是啊，都两天了，就吃一点儿也不算过分吧？于是他再也管不了那么多，颤抖着张开了嘴——

并没有想象中利齿划破皮肤的痛楚，取而代之的是轻柔的舔舐，吸血鬼用舌尖反复舔弄着人类左侧脖颈上的那一小块皮肤，而右手环过他的另一边脖子，轻轻抚弄着他的后脑。Chris有一种奇妙的感觉，仿佛自己是被蜘蛛抓住的猎物，捕食者总爱先戏弄一番猎物，然后再残忍地吃掉。这种想法令他心生不安，却又感到一阵莫名的兴奋。吸血鬼持续地吸吮着Chris的脖子，就在他以为Sebastian要永远这么做下去的时候，一阵尖锐的疼痛不期而至。

好在疼痛并没有持续很长的时间，片刻后变成了一种酥麻感。很神奇的是，Chris能够清晰的感觉到自己的血液正在流出自己的身体，速度不快但很稳定，可他并没有感到心慌或者恐惧。渐渐地他感到有些乏力，身体不受控制地向后倒去，从倚坐的姿势变成了平躺在沙发上，而Sebastian也跟着倒在了他的身上。

就在他感觉头脑有点发涨的时候，Sebastian收起了自己的牙齿，转而又开始舔弄那一块被他咬破的皮肤。Chris缓了几口气，忽然察觉到事情有些不对头：他发觉Sebastian还伏在他的身上，紧紧抱着他的脖子。

Chris能感受到伤口早就不流血了，但吸血鬼却仍没有停止舔吮，他几乎要把那块已经重新愈合的皮肤舔得发红了。Chris觉得自己呼吸急促了起来，忍不住凑近吸血鬼的耳边开了口：“Seb……”“唔嗯……”

Sebastian瑟缩了一下，好像是被Chris说话间呼出的气息烫到了，瞬间耳尖变得一片通红，在他惨白的皮肤上显得尤为明显，接着便转而亲吻Chris的胸口。他不安地扭动着，摆动纤细的腰肢，无意识地磨蹭着Chris的胯间，唇间还时不时泄露出几声旖旎的呻吟。“Chris……Chris……嗯……”他小声叫唤着，一切就像是几天前的那个晚上一样。

Chris被他的动作激得头皮发麻，忍不住扶了一把他的腰。然而手一碰上Sebastian裸露在外的腰肢，Chris却被吓了一跳：他的皮肤居然是热的，甚至可以说是滚烫。

Chris内心的不安一瞬间压过了被挑逗起的情欲，他捧起Sebastian的脸，对上那人已经涣散的眼神：“Seb？你还好吗？知道发生了什么吗？”

他这才看到吸血鬼的眼神呈现出一种诡异的艳红色，那红唇开合了几次，几次都只是在喊Chris的名字。Chris几乎要被他逼疯了，他知道Sebastian一直对他有一种莫名的吸引力，而他可不保证自己能做多久的正人君子。

而事实证明他对自己的判断很是准确，因为在Sebastian无意识地凑过来，似乎是想蹭蹭Chris的脸颊的时候，Chris彻底放弃了。他深吸一口气，吻上了那张肖想已久的唇。


	5. Chapter 5

05

Chris在他二十九年的人生当中交往过不少对象，有女性也有男性，但他非常确定与Sebastian的吻一定是他经历过的最美妙的亲吻。

吸血鬼的唇薄而柔软，像是两瓣甜蜜的水果布丁，叫人无法抑制地想要含进嘴里反复嘬吸。Chris急不可耐地含了一会儿，用舌尖细细描摹着唇上的每一道细小纹路，接着便向里探了进去。在他触碰到对方的舌头时Sebastian瑟缩了一下，好像是被他烫到了一般。于是Chris便先温柔地用舌头舔舐他的口腔内壁，若即若离地触碰几下对方的舌尖。没几下Sebastian就被他像是哄骗一般的动作撩了起来，开始用自己的舌头与他交缠。

Chris在对方回吻的一瞬呼吸便粗重了不少，一时间房间里充满了情色的喘息声、水声，还有Sebastian的呻吟。“唔……唔嗯，呼……”情迷意乱的血族让人类予取予求，与那些残忍的传说中的形象截然相反，简直像是某种无害的家养小动物，猫咪或者什么的。

这种想法使Chris感到更加兴奋了，他扶着Sebastian腰的手从他的衣服下摆里钻进去，反复摩挲对方细瘦的腰身，另一只手抓在对方挺翘的臀部上，有技巧地搓揉起来。Sebastian被他色情的手法刺激得一下子大声呻吟起来，摇着屁股应和他的动作，环着Chris肩颈的手臂也收紧了不少。

Chris不知道这个过分火热的吻到底持续了多久，反正当他们终于分开的时候他知道自己已经完全硬了。只可惜气喘吁吁的只有他一个——毕竟吸血鬼不需要呼吸。但Sebastian在月光下闪闪发亮的眼睛怔怔地望着他，一副深情恍惚的模样，还毫无自制地咬了咬下唇。Chris只觉得太阳穴突突地跳，刚想换个姿势把他压在身下，吸血鬼忽然叫了起来：“我——老天！”

Sebastian惊慌失措地直起上半身，手忙脚乱地逃避Chris的视线：“我……呃，对不起，我不是故意……我也不知道我怎么了！我……”Chris说不遗憾那肯定是假的，但同时也因为Sebastian恢复正常而松了口气。来自异国的血族还在叨叨絮絮地道歉：“对不起，我，我不知道这是怎么回事……我以前不会这样的！真的，我……”“没关系，你不需要道歉。”Chris诚挚地摇头，“我也不是，咳，也不是不愿意……”

他这话已经说得够委婉了，可Sebastian还是一副尴尬地只想找个地缝钻进去的模样，Chris有些愤愤地想真可惜吸血鬼好像不会脸红，不然现在Sebastian的模样一定可爱极了。他看出对方还想再开口道歉的意图，先一步摆了摆手。接着他用手肘撑住自己，刚想坐起来——“……呃……”

他能明显感觉到因为这个动作，自己还硬着的那块儿用力顶了一下Sebastian的会阴部位，实际上对方也条件反射地叫了一声。叫完Sebastian脸上的表情更尴尬了，他又开始想自己怎么就不是能变成蝙蝠的那一族吸血鬼，这样他现在就能立刻逃离这儿了。可下一秒他转念一想，忽然冒出一个念头。

他又想了一下，接着咽了一口唾沫，将手摁在了Chris的那个部位，轻声道：“……我帮你吧。”

接着他不顾Chris错愕的反对声，用纤长灵巧的手指快速解开了人类的皮带，从裤子里掏出了那根粗大的阴茎，在对方还没有反应过来的时候，便含进了嘴里。

说实话，第一下的感觉其实很奇怪——对双方来说都是。Sebastian已经记不得自己上一次为别的人或者鬼做口活是什么时候了，而Chris纯粹是感觉被冷到了。血族身上诡异的温度退了下去，现在又变回了平常那种冰凉的体温，就算是在口腔里也没有好多少。

但很快Sebastian找回了做这种事的节奏，他用舌头自下而上地舔过男人阴茎背面的阳筋，然后用舌尖舔弄冠状沟的部位，果然听到Chris一下子倒抽了一口凉气。他开始用手搓揉鼓胀的阴囊，然后又舔了一会儿通红的龟头，接着他就这样毫无征兆地一下子把Chris的阴茎全含了进去。

Chris被他突如其来的深喉激出一声闷哼，他下意识地开口：“Seb，别着急，你会呛住……”说到这儿忽然停了下来，伏在他两腿之间的血族听到后抬起头，竟是调皮地冲他抛了个媚眼，以此来反击Chris的瞎操心——吸血鬼才不会被呛住，反正他们又不用呼吸。

开完这个小差Sebastian就又低下头，一心一意地给Chris做起口交。Chris的阴茎很大，远超20厘米，能享受这种待遇的时刻少之又少，几个EX也抱怨过给他口交实在是太过累人。而Sebastian自从把他含进嘴里之后就没吐出来过，Chris能感受到对方逼仄的喉腔不断挤压着自己的龟头，爽得他几乎头皮发麻。

就这样含了一会儿后一开始诡异的冰凉感都消失了，简直就像是Chris用他的阴茎把Sebastian的嘴操热了——这个想法一旦钻进Chris的脑子之后就停不下来了，Chris几乎要被它逗笑，却又觉得兴奋异常。「就该这样，」他控制不住地想着，「这张嘴天生就该被男人的鸡巴操。」

他感受到Sebastian忽然浑身一震，这才后知后觉地反应过来：他刚刚居然把自己在想的事情说出了口。他在想自己是否该对Sebastian道个歉，毕竟他不知道对方是不是那种爱在情事中被人羞辱的类型，可Sebastian依旧没有停下来，反而更加卖力地前后摆动头部，把Chris的阴茎吃得啧啧有声。Chris忍不住合着对方的节奏开始挺腰，一下比一下大力地操干Sebastian的嘴。一切都开始脱离事情本该拥有的节奏，Chris开始后悔他们怎么没有早点干这件事。

终于在操了百十下后，Chris出声提醒对方：“Seb，吐出来，就现在——”可吸血鬼似乎又陷入了那种奇异的神情恍惚的状态，Chris不得不拉住对方的头发让他吐出来。还没等完全抽出来Chris就射了出来，于是一半的精液进了Sebastian的嘴，另一半喷在他的脸上。

“哦天哪！对不起Seb，我……”Chris慌忙道歉，可Sebastian似乎被突如其来颜射给完全搞蒙了，荧绿的圆眼镜一动不动地盯着Chris。Chris简直是爱死了他的这个表情，于是他把Sebastian拉了起来，一点点舔吻去他脸上的精液，然后再一次和他舌吻。

吻着吻着Chris忽然感到有些奇怪，于是他松开对方，低头看了一眼：“……Sebastian？”吸血鬼瞬间跟浑身过了电一般跳了一下，却没能从Chris身上跳起来——因为他的手正紧紧环着Sebastian的腰呢。“我……呃，我……”Sebastian慌张地想要掩饰，但Chris却没给他逃避的机会。他坏心眼地笑了起来，特意压低了嗓音凑近对方的耳边问：“你射在裤子里了？就因为你吸了我的屌？”

吸血鬼猛地爆发出一股人类无法匹敌的力量，从Chris的怀里挣脱开来，等Chris反应过来的时候对方已经不见了踪影。他不可抑制地笑了起来，忽然想起一件事。

「……他刚刚是脸红了吗？」


	6. Chapter 6

06

Anthony·Mackie，事业有成儿女双全的职场男士，所有伟大男性的标杆（自封），在工作忙碌之余不忘关心自己的搭档同事。当他看到Chris今天吃午饭时第六次叹气时终于忍不住问了：“你今天到底是怎么了？是被女人踹了还是截稿线又提前了？”

与他多年交好的同事用欲言又止的眼神看了他一眼，喝了一口咖啡之后好像又酝酿了一会儿，才开口道：“我……最近家里养了只猫。”Anthony：“？”“他不肯跟我说话……诶，他甚至不肯见我。”Anthony：“？？”“我该怎么办？”Anthony：“？？？”

其实除去猫的部分Chris也并没有在撒谎就是了。那天晚上之后Sebastian就再也没和他讲过话，不说讲话了，Chris甚至找都找不着他——他试过了，找遍了家里的每一个地方。就在他找得焦头烂额，以为Sebastian已经离开这个家的时候，桌子上不知道什么时候放了一张便条，罗马尼亚的吸血鬼用生疏但优美的字迹写了两行，第一行是“我在这儿，就是把气息隐藏起来了”，写完之后似乎是又想起什么，补充了第二行“工作加油！”。

Chris苦笑，只能感叹看来吃饱了的吸血鬼确实拥有许多人类无法想象的能力。但Sebastian确实没有离开，除去那张纸条，Chris还找到许多别的证据：比如每天回家之后家里都被收拾过，而几天之后甚至开始出现了备好的晚饭。然而就算如此，Sebastian也没有再次在他面前出现过。已经快过去一个礼拜了，Chris感到愈发焦虑。

Anthony听他说完之后脑子里迸发出了一连串的疑问，比如“你什么时候养猫了你不是喜欢狗来着吗？”“你养猫怎么不告诉我一声你甚至没给它拍个照！”“养猫真的没问题吗你确定它不会在你的公寓里闹翻天？”之类之类的，但最后他还是决定先解决自己朋友的问题。于是他想了想，说：“你确定他还在家？你还见过他吗，该不会走丢了吧？”Chris咧嘴一笑：“当然在家，我确定。”“你怎么知道的？”“呃……他平常躲着，我一出门他就肯出来了。”“哦……那你假装出个门然后折回去不就行了？YouTube上不是很多人用这招骗家里的猫猫狗狗的吗？”

Chris醍醐灌顶，用力一拍Anthony的肩膀：“你真是我一辈子的好兄弟！”Anthony：“……？？倒也不必这么隆重，所以你能告诉我你到底是什么时候养猫了吗？他叫什么啊？”

Chris脸上的笑容更大了，看得Anthony心里直发毛：“啊，他叫Seb。”

——这就是现在Sebastian为什么会被抓到的原因。

今天是礼拜五，在Sebastian确定Chris已经离开之后他从阁楼走了下来。自从他来了之后Chris每天白天离开前都会把家里所有的窗帘拉上，这样他就不用一整天都只能待在那间小小的阁楼里了。Sebastian很感激Chris为他所做的一切，也想尽力报答他的友好，可他却害怕和他见面——准确的说，从一开始就有些害怕了。

Sebastian不知道是自己出了什么问题，还是Chris有什么特殊秘密，因为他以前喝血就只是进食，不会表现得这么……这么奇怪。但他就是控制不住自己，他控制不住自己想要去汲取更多的有关Chris的一切，不论是他的气味，还是他的血液，亦或是别的东西。只要是和Chris有关的，他什么都想要，就像是个无可救药的瘾君子。

他感到羞耻，也对Chris感到抱歉，他一直不敢见Chris，就好像自己是个无礼的家伙一样。于是他只好在Chris每天离开家里之后再偷偷跑出来，做一些力所能及的、能帮助到对方的事情。

八点，Sebastian听到Chris锁门的声音，接着是渐行渐远的脚步声。他除去自己的气息隐藏，从阁楼走了下来。窗帘一如既往地死死拉着，室内呈现出一种完美的黑暗环境，这让Sebastian感到分外的心安。他在沙发上坐下，享受了一会儿黑暗给他的安全感，然后开始了往常的工作。而就在这时，他闻到了一股熟悉的气味。「等等？？不会吧……」他慌张地抬起头，还没等他确认，门锁转动的声音就响了起来，他慌张地躲到沙发背后，下一秒房门就被打开了——果然是Chris。

人类和吸血鬼隔着客厅到大门的这段距离对峙了一会儿，最后还是人类先笑着开了口：“你能别总表现得像个田螺姑娘么？”Sebastian在他的大脑想明白之前就先问出了口：“什么是田螺姑娘？”问完自己先翻了个白眼：他应该躲回阁楼而不是在这儿继续和Chris扯皮的！！

人类倒是很开心又能和他说上话，他一边回答一边走了进来：“中国的神奇传说，类似家养小精灵，但是是个美女。”Sebastian再一次下意识接了话：“可我又不是女的！”说完自己又给自己翻了个白眼——有意思吗这样争来争去！！

可是话说都说了，这一面是不得不见了。Sebastian一直知道自己是无法一直躲着Chris的，但是他就是……就是还没准备好而已。弄不清楚的事情太多了，他不知道自己的身体怎么会发生那种变化，不知道是只会对Chris有反应还是以后对所有进食对象都会那样，也不知道……不知道为什么自己那天会主动提出要那样帮Chris。

的确，他一直想尽自己的全部能力，帮助Chris做一切他想做的事情，可他一开始所想的“帮忙”并不包括这一层意思，更别说自己那天居然也兴奋地射了出来——一回想起那天的状况Sebastian就无法抑制地感到尴尬害羞，他不得不强迫自己转移注意力。「只是报答罢了，报答。」他这么想着，拍了拍自己的脸。

Chris把他一系列的小动作全都看在眼里，他大概知道Sebastian在想些什么，稍稍联想了一下便让他笑了起来。这位罗马尼亚来的吸血鬼先生有时候实在是太好懂了，而正是因为如此显得他愈发可爱。“……Cute.”Chris无声地说出这个词，他想用许多词来形容Sebastian，漂亮的、美丽的、珍重的、神秘的，世间一切美好的词汇似乎都能用在他的身上，但是“可爱的”却是Chris觉得最合适他的那一个。

他朝着那迷人的血族走去，Sebastian看起来又开始慌乱起来，磕磕绊绊地问道：“你……你怎么没去上班？”Chris想都不想地回答：“放假。”——其实是他请了假，反正今年的年假他一天都没用过。“这，这样啊……”Sebastian看起来快退到墙边了，而在他的后背抵上墙壁之前，Chris先一步揽住了他的腰，稍一用力，他们的鼻尖就碰在了一起。

Sebastian条件反射地闭上眼睛，可什么都没有发生。半晌他听到Chris笑了一声，接着是人类带着调笑意味的声音：“你以为我会吻你？”一个“不”字还没说出口，就又被人类抢了白：“哦——还是说，你在期待我吻你？”

Sebastian瞠大了眼，一动不动地盯着Chris蔚蓝的眼眸。他想要否认，可事实是，他根本无法否认——因为Chris说的是对的。刚刚他靠上来的那一刻，Sebastian闭上眼之后并没有感到恶心或是抗拒，他只是觉得紧张，而且还有一点……还有一点期待。「只有一点点而已！」他这么想着，然后又自我否认，「……好吧，是有，但是没有很多！！」

Chris看着他怔怔的模样，忍不住笑得更深了。他抬手，用拇指的指腹磨蹭Sebastian的下唇。怀里的吸血鬼浑身一震，却没有表现出任何的反抗，只是任由Chris抚摸他。“Seb，告诉我。”他低声询问着，Sebastian觉得自己要昏头了，因为眼前的人分明只是个普通人类，他却觉得他的声音像是有魔力一般，令他着迷，令他沉溺，“你后悔那天晚上的事情吗？”

Sebastian摇头，他感觉自己又陷入了那种精神恍惚的状态，明明自己今天不饿，也没有喝Chris的血，要说的话只是闻到了他的味道，以及听到了他的声音。“好，Seb，再告诉我，你讨厌我对你做这些吗？如果你点头，我就会立刻停下。”Chris这般说着，手指轻柔地摸过Sebastian的下颚线。Sebastian看着他的眼睛，不自觉地咽了一口唾沫。接着他魔怔一般地张开口，他听到自己的声音在说话：“不……

“我不讨厌。”

于是这一次Chris不再废话，直接吻上了他的唇。

这一次的吻与之前都不一样，Chris吻得温柔而缓慢，只是反复含吮Sebastian的唇瓣。没多久Sebastian就哼哼起来，似乎是在抱怨Chris的磨蹭。他用双臂环住Chris的脖颈，然后伸出舌尖，轻轻舔了一下对方的唇。接着他便听到人类轻笑了一声，继而毫不客气地抓住了他的舌头，令这个柔情的吻迅速升温。

“你真美……”换气的间隙，Sebastian听到人类呢喃一般地说出这句话，这令他感到愈发头脑昏涨。他还没弄清一切到底是怎么回事，也不清楚未来到底会发生什么，可是和Chris接吻的感觉是如此的美妙，以至于他这一刻什么都不想做，只想好好地亲吻这个人类。

最好能直到永远。


	7. Chapter 7

07

“去西边，”他听到母亲这般对他说道，气若游丝地，“去西边，孩子。”

他不明白，“西边”是指哪里？小镇的西边，还是国境以西，还是这片大陆的西方？

“我听到预言者的声音，Baz，你明白这一天总要来的……”“不，我和你一起走！”他抓住母亲的手，却看到那双苍白嶙峋的手从指间开始凋零，像是被阳光晒到了那般。母亲笑了，用尽全力最后一次亲吻他的手背：“去吧，在那里，你会找到一个新的家——”

他从梦中惊醒，恍惚之间以为自己出了一身冷汗，就好像他真的是个人类似的。

“所以你的猫这两天还闹脾气吗？”Anthony看着从今早开始就一直在傻笑的Chris，斟酌之后这么问到——毕竟他也想不出还有什么别的理由了。Chris好像一下子没反应过来，“哦”了一声才说：“不闹了，嗯，我觉得猫就是这样吧，要久一点才能养熟，养熟了就亲近人了。”Anthony点点头，又道：“确实，你是怎么做的？给他买礼物了吗？我看YouTube那些萌宠博主一天到晚给自己主子……我是说，自己的猫买一些小玩具什么的，猫玩得开心了就会和他们亲近了。”

Chris一时间不知道是该说“你原来是会订阅萌宠博主的人吗”还是“你最好解释一下主子这个词是怎么回事”，好一会儿他拍拍Anthony的肩：“我懂了，谢谢，你真是我一辈子的好兄弟。”Anthony：“？？倒也不必了，所以你连这个都不知道那到底是怎么和你家猫搞好关系的啊？？”

Sebastian在床上发了一会儿呆，然后走下了阁楼。时钟显示现在是下午六点，Chris应该就快回来了。他走到厨房，准备今晚做一点通心粉——这是他白天睡着之前跟着电视里的节目学的，这一次他很有信心，因为他觉得这很简单，肯定不会搞砸。

他用冷水泡着通心粉，然后开始切洋葱，第一刀下去就被辣到了眼睛——是的谁能想到吸血鬼也会被洋葱辣到他以前又没吃过洋葱——于是他只好放下刀开始洗眼睛。洗了快有五分钟眼睛里的不适感才消下去，Sebastian决定这次吸取教训，切洋葱的时候把脑袋刻意往后仰了一点儿。这回果然没被切到，于是他保持这个姿势，切完了一整个洋葱。Sebastian长出一口气，抬起手指搓了一把脸——然后就再一次被辣到了。

于是当Chris推开家门的时候，看到的就是一个眼眶和鼻头都红彤彤、死死抿着嘴角、一双灰绿色的眼睛还染着雾蒙蒙的水汽的Sebastian。Chris心中立刻警铃大作，冲过去捧起Sebastian的脸：“Seb你还好吗？出了什么事？你受伤了？”“我……”Sebastian一开口声音都是抖的，他也不想这样但他被辣的实在是没办法了，他用力一咬下唇想让自己能好好说话，结果却适得其反，抖的更厉害了，“我……我，没事……”

Chris的表情愈发焦急了：“怎么会没事？你快点说实话，你到底……”他看了一圈四周，想找出伤害吸血鬼的东西，忽的，他看到了砧板上的洋葱。Chris不可置信地冲那切得七扭八歪的洋葱眨眨眼，然后又看了看Sebastian：“你……你在切洋葱？”

Sebastian用力点了点头，又狠狠用衣袖擦了擦眼睛。Chris还是愣愣地看着他，好半天才开口：“……你没跟我说过吸血鬼也会被洋葱辣到。”“……因为，我也是，第一次，知道！”Sebastian艰难地说完，感觉自己都要打哭嗝了。可还没等他缓过这股劲儿，Chris就捏着他的下巴，给了他一个吻。

Sebastian吓了一小跳，但还是仰起头，顺从地接受了这个吻。这两天他们之间的吻越来越多，也越来越自然。Chris很喜欢吻他，他喜欢变换着角度吮吻Sebastian的嘴唇，也喜欢品尝他舌尖的味道。有时候他吻的时间太长了，几乎让Sebastian有一种要被拆吃入腹的错觉，真不明白到底谁才是异族。但Sebastian一点儿也不觉得讨厌，他喜欢被Chris亲吻的感觉，喜欢被Chris拥在怀中的感觉，这让他鼻间充满了Chris的气味，让他感到安心和愉悦。

他们又吻了很久，Chris放开他之后还一下一下地啄吻了一会儿，才缓缓开口：“是为了我吗？”声音沙哑低沉，Sebastian仿佛是被烫到了一样，耳根传来一阵酥麻的感觉：“嗯……我早上看了个，电视节目。”Chris低低地笑出了声：“你可真是……”“不是田螺姑娘，也不是家养小精灵！”

Sebastian提前预警道，用还泛着红的眼睛毫无威慑力地瞪了Chris一眼。Chris丝毫不在意地耸耸肩：“好吧，那我猜你是僵尸新娘。”“什么？？我不是僵尸！那和吸血鬼是不一样的！”Sebastian下意识地反驳，却看到对方夸张地张大了嘴：“哦——所以你不否认新娘的部分……？”这下Sebastian瞬间从人类的怀里跳了出来，要不是Chris死死拉着他的手臂他怀疑吸血鬼又要搞失踪那一套了：“好了Seb，我错了我不开玩笑了！我有东西要给你！”

Sebastian听到这话勉为其难地安静了下来，他看到Chris从口袋里掏出一个东西：“这个给你，你会用吗？这是个手机，以后我不在家的时候万一有什么事，你可以用这个联系我。我下午本来想给你买点别的东西，但我也不知道你们都喜欢玩什么，不如直接给你这个，一会儿我再教你怎么网购……”

Sebastian呆呆地听着Chris絮絮叨叨地说了一大堆，完全不知道该有什么反应。好一会儿Chris察觉了Sebastian的模样，轻声喊他：“Seb？”吸血鬼猫一般的竖瞳一缩，回了神：“呃，我，谢谢你，Chris，我，你觉得……”“什么？Seb，你慢慢说。”Chris哭笑不得地安抚道，接着他就听到了吸血鬼充满了不确定的回答：“你想让我怎么回报你……”

Chris脸上嬉笑的表情一瞬间凝固了：“你不需要。”Sebastian错愕地瞪大眼：“我……”“Seb，”Chris凑过来，揽住了吸血鬼纤细的腰身，“我为你做这些，不是因为我想要你的回报。”Sebastian懵懂地看着人类，他不太能理解人类所说的话，在异族之间，处处都充斥着“交易”，如果你得到好处，那你也一定要给对方好处，这是二百余年间他所遵循的规则。他张张嘴，僵硬地问：“为什么……”“因为我喜欢你。”

Chris就这么说了出来，轻巧而珍重地。他看着Sebastian灰绿色的眼睛，将这句早就在心中演练过无数次的话说了出来：“我喜欢你，所以我才为你做这些事。”异国的吸血鬼瞠大了眼，仿佛在这一刻完全听不懂人类的语言了。Chris深吸一口气，抚摸Sebastian的脸颊：“Seb，告诉我，你之前为我做的事，都仅仅是为了报答吗？”

恍惚间，他又听到母亲的声音，“去吧，在那里，你会找到一个新的家”，他不大明白，这二百余年的漫长时光令他习惯了孤独寂寞，他不知道“喜欢”是什么样的感情，也不知道这是否就是母亲口中所说的“新的家”。

于是他只是犹豫着，咬紧了下唇：“我……我不知道。”

面前的人类眼底似乎闪过一丝晦暗的神情，然而下一秒就消逝不见了。“这样，没关系。”他语调轻松的开口，摸摸Sebastian棕色的柔顺头发，“总会明白的。”接着，他放开了还云里雾里的Sebastian：“还是先做点正事吧，我感觉我快要饿昏了！”

结果今晚Chris都没有再提起那个话题，仿佛这一切从未发生过一样。在与人类道了晚安之后Sebastian回到阁楼，又开始思索白天里做的那个梦。还没想一会儿，忽然屋顶传来一声“咚咚”。他抬头，心里冒出一股莫名不安的念头。果然，屋顶再一次传来了声音——但这次是个人声：“我可敲过门了啊！”

Sebastian听到这个声音翻了个白眼，下一秒屋内闪过一阵奇妙的白光，一个金发碧眼的家伙凭空出现在了屋内：“你这都是什么地方……不见天日的，所以我才不喜欢和你们吸血鬼打交道……”说着，男人伸出一根手指，指尖立刻跳跃出一簇火炎。Sebastian一挥手火苗就熄灭了，男人瞪了他一眼，嘴里念叨了什么古怪的词语，火苗又再一次出现了。Sebastian拗不过他，只好冷冷地开口：“为什么你们巫师从来学不会等人开门，Hiddleston？”


End file.
